(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a pneumatic tool, and more particularly to a multi-purpose pneumatic tool.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
There are numerous kinds of pneumatic tools using compressed air as power, such as air blow guns, tire chucks, stapling guns, etc. But, as is well known, these pneumatic tools generally have only a single function. One such pneumatic tool is shown in FIG. 1. A pneumatic stapling gun 99 is connected to an air hose 90 by means of a connector 91, and compressed air is conducted into the interior of the stapling gun 99 for use. However, there have been known at least the following drawbacks with such prior art:
1. As use of the connector 91 to associate the stapling gun 99 with the air hose 90 is to fixedly secure them both. Therefore, in use, the air hose 90 cannot revolve to match the jobs, and the connector 91 is also immovable. As a result, the air hose 90 may easily get entangled, causing inconvenience to the operator.
2. The connector 91 itself does not have other functions than as a means of connection. It often has to be replaced when serving for other purposes. Even in the case of air blow guns, it has to be mounted anew, which is very inconvenient indeed.
3. As the connector 91 has to be removed from or coupled to pneumatic tools in different jobs, the connector 91 will wear fast, which may result in air leakage and reduce the life of the connector 91.
4. Different pneumatic tools require different amount of air flow. As the air flow from the air hose 90 cannot be controlled, the components of the pneumatic tools may be easily damaged, affecting the life thereof.